While Bingo has always been a popular activity, a renaissance of sorts has occured in the Bingo industry characterized in that a sophisticated and serious group of players engage in Bingo on a regular basis. In concert therewith, various improvements have occured in streamlining the game to the point now where the activity is relatively fast paced (due in part to the replacement of marker chips with ink markers) and the award of substantial prizes both in goods and in money.
Accordingly, it is not surprising that many players play several game sheets simultaneously. In fact, the playing sheets are sold with 3, 4 or 6 distinct game faces on each sheet. It is well within the scope of most people to play two sheets simultaneously.
With the advent of an increased number of games played simultaneously by persons, coupled with substantial increases in attendance at Bingo parlors, the amount of space each player is afforded has diminished somewhat over the years. Accordingly, a need exists to efficiently orchestrate the Bingo playing process to maximize the ability of a player to play several sheets simultaneously in minimal amount of playing space and time. It has been suggested that the quickened pace of the Bingo games along with substantial prizes have been instrumental in increasing the popularity of Bingo as a pass-time.
Not surprisingly, the renewed interest in Bingo has been accompanied by a spate of increased activity with respect to creation of new Bingo apparatus to facilitate playing the game. The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these patents appear germain to the instant invention:
______________________________________ 4,502,658 Wirt, et al March 5, 1985 4,453,714 Houser June 12, 1984 3,810,323 Lowe May 14, 1974 4,544,158 Kilmonis October 1, 1985 3,811,680 Benesch May 21, 1974 3,895,806 Burns July 22, 1975 2,913,137 Alatorre November 17, 1959 D,204,277 Neal April 5, 1966 ______________________________________
The patent to Houser teaches the use of a Bingo game support kit in which individual playing cards are rested on a support device, somewhat similar to pieces of tile on a "Scrabble" game holder. This device provides retention means for the markers currently in vogue used to mark the called numbers in a Bingo game.
The patent to Wirt, et al provides a Bingo sheet and marker retainer which more accurately reflects the format of Bingo cards as they are currently, most often available and collapses to provide compact storage. However, when folded as shown in FIG. 2 various components used in playing the game remain exposed and susceptible to dislodgement in transport.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further and are somewhat dated in that they fail to reflect the current trappings associated with modern Bingo playing.